<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dripping in decadence by cherryliqueur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101865">dripping in decadence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur'>cherryliqueur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a decadent deal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Jewelry, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Riverdale - Season 3, Sex Toys, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty likes to earn everything she's given, and Hiram is more than willing to make her work for what he can give her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a decadent deal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dripping in decadence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/comments/291837196">KinkDale</a> who requested Hiram spoiling Betty with jewelry! This ended up being less about Hiram actually fucking Betty and more about Hiram playing with her instead, but I hope everyone still has as much fun reading this as I did writing it because I quite loved the image of Betty getting off in lingerie and diamonds ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Betty doesn’t believe in handouts. Not for herself, at least. She hadn’t grown up in luxury like Veronica, but Betty has always had a very comfortable life. She never wants to take anything for granted, so she’s always sure to work hard and earn everything she’s given.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even if that means earning it from Hiram Lodge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty had been wary about Veronica still living with her parents after everything they’d put her through, but now that Betty has nothing left to her name thanks to her mother, she gets it. Sure, Alice and Polly had basically abandoned Betty for The Farm, and they were either hurtfully dismissive or overbearingly insane in the few times they actually bothered to show up - but at least Betty could still sleep in her own bed each night. She appreciates the Joneses offering to let her still live there with them, and she knows Jughead had been hurt that she chose to stay with Veronica instead, but Betty really couldn’t stomach the thought of looking at the same house she grew up in while knowing she’s little more than a house guest at best.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiram Lodge may be shady, but at least Betty can negotiate with him. He has no qualms with dealing in unconventional contracts, and he’s clearly good at keeping a secret from his daughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty has been staying with the Lodges for almost a month now and it seems that Veronica is still unaware that that her best friend has been servicing her father in repayment for living under his roof. The fact that Veronica works late most nights probably helps to keep her tired and distracted, because she hasn’t even noticed that Hiram has been dressing Betty up in her lingerie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My wife is quite spoiled, isn’t she?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty nearly jumps in surprise, whirling around to find Hiram lingering in the threshold of the large walk-in closet, having caught her admiring one of the many drawers of his wife’s jewelry. It wouldn’t be the first time Betty’s taken her time cleaning in one of the closets because she kept pausing to peruse, but it’s the first time Hiram has actually caught her in the act.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If he’s upset about her getting distracted from her housework, though, he doesn’t let it on. He simply stares, a slight smirk in place as his eyes trace over the baby pink lace teddy he’d laid out for her, lingering at where her nipples are practically poking through the sheer material. Part of Betty still hates to admit it, but there’s certainly a truth in the finer things feeling better. She should’ve been repulsed the first time Hiram handed over one of Veronica’s baby doll chemises for her to change into, but the truth is, wearing it had felt <em>amazing </em>and Betty had actually been wet by the time she slipped it off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s wet<em> now</em>, after looking at all of the diamonds and pearls carefully laid out in their velvet displays - and Hiram’s eyes glint back at her because he knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can be spoiled, too, you know.” His voice is low and smooth as he crooks a finger at her, and, despite her confusion at his words, Betty obediently steps forward until she’s within reach, gasping as he tugs her to his chest. “I own you just as I own my wife and my daughter, which means you also deserve to be draped in decadent, pretty things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shiver rolls down Betty’s spine, her entire body throbbing, even as hesitation flickers through her. “I’m not going to be in debt to you,” she argues, trying in vain to keep her voice stern and unaffected. “That’s the whole point of<em> this</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hums, sliding both hands down her back - almost entirely bared from the large, gaping dip of the lingerie - before grasping at her ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how wet you get in your pretty little outfits,” he counters with an arch of his eyebrow. “This is just as much for me as it is for you, and not simply because you asked not to live under my roof for free.” Then he ducks his head, pulling a breathy moan from Betty’s lips as he tugs at her earlobe with his teeth and then whispers, “But if you’d like to earn your own toys, my pet, that can certainly be arranged.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Betty didn’t get to learn exactly what he meant until Hiram returned from a quick trip to New York three days later, calling her into his office and producing a slim Harry Winston box from his desk. He popped open the lid, revealing a delicate bracelet with flowers made of pink sapphires and diamonds, and Betty’s breath hitched as he handed it over to her for a closer look, her nipples tightening against the lace of her bustier and her clit throbbing against her dampening panties. Hiram had simply smirked, leaning back in his chair to watch her admire the jewelry for a moment before asking if she liked it, earning a noise of approval that sounded wanton even to her own ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can tell,” he’d chuckled. “And I’m glad that you do, because it’s all yours once you’ve earned it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four hours later, Betty is close to doing exactly that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiram groans lowly, his hands squeezing both of her breasts as he slides his cock in an inch deeper. Betty chokes out a cry, eyes fluttering as his thick length stretches her throat out, almost entirely nestled into Betty’s mouth. She’d started out on her knees as he sat on the edge of the bed, hands tight on her hair as he held her down on his cock until her eyes were brimming with tears and her lungs burning for air. When she first saw his cock, she was convinced it would be impossible for it to hit halfway into her mouth, let alone all the way down her throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But at the very first taste of his salty tip on her tongue, her body itched with the urge to feel him lodged deep in her throat. He told her that it may not be something she could learn to do all in one session, but she’d been too stubborn to let that get in her way. She craved the ache in her jaw as she worked to take his thickness in her mouth, and when he’d hit the back of her throat for the first time and kept pushing, her pussy fluttered, <em>aching</em>, desperate to be filled the way her mouth was. He’d held her down on him, forcing himself inch by inch into her twitching throat as her clit pulsed and her pussy dripped with arousal down the inside of her thighs and onto the plush carpet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now she’s on her back atop the bed, her neck perched at the edge and her head tipped back so he can slide in even deeper. She can one of his hands smoothing along the column of her neck, feeling exactly where he’s buried inside of her throat, and his other hand idly teases her pussy, two fingers tracing her twitching entrance as his thumb swirls slowly over her clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s close,<em> so close</em> to taking the last inch of him, and she nearly whimpers in disappointment when he slides all the way back out, even as her lungs shudder in relief as she gasps for air. Hiram traces his knuckles across her cheek and then presses his thumb into her mouth, grunting in approval when her tongue darts out to lave at it before sucking it deeper between her lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re ready,” he tells her, and Betty feels her pussy clench at the command in his voice, leaving no room for argument as he slips back into her mouth. She feels his body curl over hers as he slides in deeper,<em> deeper</em>, and then her moan is choked out around his throbbing cock when his mouth brushes over her pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The touch is so light that she thinks maybe she imagined it at first, but then his lips are there again, his stubble sending delicious friction against her slick folds as his tongue slides through her pussy. Hiram groans against her, sucking on her tight little bud, and Betty is so distracted by the way her body jolts as her legs lock around his head that she nearly misses the fact that she’s finally taken him all the way down to his base. Her lips brush against the skin of his pelvis and her clit<em> throbs</em>, though whether it’s from the pride of her accomplishment or from the stubble of Hiram’s jaw gently scratching it as he laves at her, Betty doesn’t know. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiram groans against her again, louder and longer as he rolls his hips, fucking her throat and thrusting all the way down to the hilt with each jerk of his hips, and Betty chokes out a cry around his cock as he takes a rough suck of her pussy and sends her over the edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he yanks back just as she feels like she’s about to pass out, one hand wrapping around his cock and tugging as the other smacks her orgasming pussy, drawing a squeal from Betty as her body writhes on the bed. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he growls, and then she feels the hot spurts of his cum splashing against her tits and her stomach, getting a little bit on her neck and in her hair, too, but Betty hardly minds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A long moment later, she feels something cool touching her skin, and she lifts her arm to stare up at the bracelet fastened into place around her wrist.<em> A perfect fit,</em> she muses, letting her hands fall to her stomach, and she’s mesmerized by the way the diamonds and pink sapphires glint in the light as she rubs Hiram’s cum across her flushed skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>No one has noticed the expensive new bracelet on Betty’s wrist just yet. It’s just cold enough out that she can get away with hiding it under the long sleeves of her cardigans and sweaters, and she’s glad that she doesn’t have to think of an excuse to tell her friends of how she got it or who gave it to her. She thought that maybe she would have to convince Veronica it was one of her own bracelets that Betty decided to borrow, figuring her best friend was bound to notice it eventually now that they’re sharing a room, but Veronica has been far too tired after her late nights at La Bonne Nuit to do anything other than shower and crawl right into their bed. More often than not, Veronica is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow and doesn’t so much as stir until the next morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And though that’s usually cause for Betty to be concerned, tonight she’s desperately counting on her best friend to be as exhausted as always and sleep straight through night as Hiram spreads Betty’s legs a little wider apart, her knee nearly bumping into Veronica’s hip as he pins Betty open and sucks on her clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty had already started to drift off when she heard the door open softly, and then she blinked up through the dark to find Hiram standing over her. There was just enough moonlight filtering in for Betty to make out the small, red Cartier box in Hiram’s hand, flipped open to reveal a pair of diamond earrings shaped into a flower. But when Betty started to gently slide off of the bed, assuming he wanted her to follow her outside to earn her new earrings, he’d smirked down at her with a shake of his head and popped the box closed before setting it aside. “Don’t wake Veronica,” he’d ordered through a whisper, peeling back the blanket, and Betty’s stomach nearly fell to the floor as the realization of his words set in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her breath had stayed lodged in her throat as Hiram settled his weight onto the bed, her gaze fixed on Veronica as he stripped Betty of her pajamas and her panties. The girl was fast asleep on her side, her back facing them, but that didn’t change the fact that Veronica was just one roll away from waking up and finding her best friend naked next to her on the bed with her father spreading her open wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With every flick and lick of Hiram’s tongue, however, Betty feels her control slowly slipping through her fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your pussy is <em>delectable</em>, my sweet pet,” Hiram groans lowly into Betty’s dripping folds, her eyes nearly rolling back as he sends delicious vibrations against her aching clit. Her entire body feels taut with restraint and throbbing with white-hot pleasure as she presses her hands tighter over her mouth, trying her best to stifle her moans as she resists the urge to squirm and writhe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the while, Hiram languidly laps at her pussy, curling into her twitching entrance and flicking against that sweet spot inside of her that has her body shaking. He moans and groans and grunts into her, sucking on her clit until Betty squeaks and not at all seeming to care that he could wake up his daughter beside them at any second. Every pulse of panic that shoots through Betty only makes her arousal flare higher and hotter, and, even though she knows she shouldn’t, part of Betty wants Veronica to turn around and find them. She can only imagine the pure and utter shock that would be on her best friend’s face to find Betty nearly grinding her pussy against Hiram’s mouth, but the tiny and perverse little corner of Betty’s mind also pictures arousal crossing the girl’s face. She knows her best friend has a much darker, dirtier past from New York than she’s dared let on, and Betty has seen the way Veronica sometimes stares at her own father for too long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought that maybe Betty’s hunch is right the way it always is - that Veronica would actually take some twisted pleasure and delight in finding her oh so innocent best friend, naked and coming all over her father’s mouth - has Betty nearly forgetting to be quiet altogether as a long, wanton moan slips from her lips, nearly echoing into the room if not for her hands still pressed tightly over her mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then Veronica makes a soft noise beside them, shifting onto her back as her head lolls on the pillow, and Betty’s heart nearly stops in her chest. The girl still seems to be fast asleep, her chest rising and falling in steady breaths, not if her eyes were to flutter open, she’d find herself staring right into her best friend’s face as she almost comes with a cry against Hiram’s mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckles against her spasming pussy, easing his grip on her legs, and Betty forgets to keep still as her body curls off of the bed, shaking under the throes of pleasure. She’s not writhing, exactly, but she’s certainly jostling the bed as she comes and comes, and then Hiram is fucking three fingers into her, curling, his lips closing around her clit and sucking, and Betty lets whimper slip through as her legs wrap around his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes her come twice mores just like, trembling and slick with sweat, the soft, wet sounds of her pussy filling the air as she soaks the sheet with her arousal, until Hiram finally pulls his mouth off of her. Betty mewls softly as her body sags back against the mattress, shaking, and she bites back a soft moan as she feels the gentle pinches of Hiram fastening the diamond earrings into her pierced earlobes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty feels<em> exhausted</em>, on the verge of passing out as she rolls onto her side, her face only inches away from Veronica’s, and she hears Hiram chuckle softly as he snatches her pajamas off of the floor and pulls the blanket back over Betty before he leaves.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“For someone so sharp and deductive, you keep rather unobservant friends as company,” Hiram muses as he gathers Betty’s hair and brushes it over one shoulder, revealing one of the diamond earrings still fastened into place. The same ones that no one else has yet to notice because Betty has opted to wear her hair down ever since in an attempt to hide them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty parts her lips to reply, but what comes out instead is another cry as Hiram brings the back of the hairbrush in a hard spank across one ass cheek, then the other, making Betty moan into the couch cushion as she squirms. Her white lace chemise has fallen open and twisted out of place with how long Betty has been draped across Hiram’s lap, squirming and writhing with every spank of Veronica’s Balmain hairbrush across her ass and the backs of her thighs. The thing is nearly three hundred dollars (Betty had looked it up herself) and though she really shouldn’t have been surprised, she couldn’t help but let her remark slip about how the Lodges would have the best brands for something as simple as a hairbrush. It’d been something innocent and teasing she told Veronica over dinner, the one and only time this month that she’d come home early enough for them to even<em> have</em> dinner together, but of course Hiram had overheard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now she lays across his lap, throbbing from the pain in her ass and from the pure pleasure it brings to her pussy as she presses her cheek against the cushion, glancing at the olive green Van Cleef &amp; Arpels necklace box placed on the coffee table. “You’ll have the prettiest collar to ever grace a pet’s neck, just as soon as you come all over my princess’s favorite brush,” Hiram had told Betty right before bending her over him and bringing the back of the brush against her ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her face is wet with tears and her pussy is even wetter, slick and dripping onto the couch, and despite the fact that she protested that it hurt too much to come like this, she can tell that she’s only a few good spanks away from doing exactly that. She knows Hiram can feel it, too, because he smooths his hand over her throbbing ass in an almost affectionate caress before giving it a squeeze. Betty gasps, whimpering as more pain and pleasure ripples from where he’s gripping her oversensitive flesh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She mewls when he releases her, and then the hairbrush is back, spanking each ass cheek once, then twice, and then he smacks it lower, dangerously close to her twitching, aching pussy, and Betty keens out a moan into the cushion as her body bucks back. Her ass is high in the air, her knees shaking as she feels her orgasm rush through her, and then she feels something smooth and hard being thrust into her, and Betty’s eyes cross as her orgasm bursts out of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh god</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s<em> squirting.</em> She’s squirting for the very first time as she’s being fucked by the handle of a hairbrush, the same hairbrush that spanked her into an orgasm. The realization only makes Betty come harder, her wanton cries hitching in pitch as she writhes and squirms across Hiram’s lap, and he keeps fucking her with the hairbrush, dragging out every last drop of pleasure as she shakes and trembles under the throes of her orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She feels completely wrung out as she sags back down against the couch a few moments later, whimpering, and Hiram eases the hairbrush out of her with a chuckle. He jostles her a little as he leans over, picking the necklace box off of the table, and Betty glances as best as she can over her shoulder with what little energy she has left to watch as Hiram pulls a diamond choker set in white gold from the box. It’s simple and thin enough to look elegant and rather innocent, but Betty can’t quite help but notice how much it resembles an actual collar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiram drapes it around her neck, fastening it into place around her throat, and Betty nearly moans at how snugly it fits: not tight enough to hurt, but just enough for her to<em> feel</em> it, like a real pet would.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Betty got away with hiding her necklace under scarves for a few particularly cold days, but when Jughead finally caught sight of her Tiffany ring and asked about her new jewelry in front of the others in the student lounge, Betty plays it off as apology gifts that her mother and sister are sending her from The Farm. She has no idea how they’re able to afford it, Betty told her friends, but considering all the grief they’d put her through, Betty wasn’t about to send all of it back. At the very least, she could enjoy them for a little while and then pawn them off for cash to make up some of the money from her savings that her mother gave away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And they actually believed that?” Hiram asks with an amused chuckle as he pushes a few more inches of the pearl necklace into Betty’s pussy, nudging them against the egg vibrator buzzing away happily where it’s nestled in her clenching cunt. Betty moans as she wriggles atop the desk, a few of Hiram’s belts keeping her arms bound behind her back and her legs bent and spread open wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-<em>yes, </em>they<em>...ah!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiram glides the string of pearls around Betty’s clit, reaching below to wiggle and twist the jeweled end of the princess plug stretching out her ass, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross from the sensation. Her nipples throb against the tightness of the nipple clamps, each adorned with a small cluster of diamonds, and the weighted chain dangling between them shifts as Betty squirms, every little tug on the clamps as Betty jolting atop the desk. She can feel her necklace starting to dig into her throat, and her ring and her bracelet will definitely mark her skin with how hard he’d cinched her arms together, and she really, <em>really</em> shouldn’t love it as much as she does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Remember, <em>pet</em>,” Hiram drawls, releasing her to switch the vibrations up a little higher, and Betty mewls as he picks up the thin, intricately woven white gold chain from the desk once more, holding it over Betty’s face so she can see the small teardrop diamond pendant. “No coming until midnight, and you’ll get to wear this pretty little thing on your pussy.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>